Live Free or Die
"Live Free or Die" is the premiere episode of the fifth season of Breaking Bad. Teaser We open in a Denny's restaurant, somewhere in New Mexico. A man, sitting alone at the counter, is served his breakfast: bacon, two eggs sunnyside up and hashbrows. The man breaks the pieces in half, then arranges the pieces into the number "52 ." This man is revealed to be Walt, full head of hair and an unkempt beard. We are a year into the future. A waitress tries to make conversation with him, but Walt is not very compliant and begrudgingly answers her benign questions, giving her a fake name (Lambert, which is Skyler's and Marie's maiden name) and shows her an ID from New Hampshire. Excusing himself to the bathroom, Walt then trades an envelope of cash for a set of keys in the bathroom with Lawson, his previous gun dealer . Lawson asks Walt for his word that "it" won't be crossing the border. Walt assures him that "it" won't be leaving town. Before exiting the bathroom, Walt lets out a slight cough. He pops a pill. Leaving a $100 tip under his breakfast for the waitress, Walt exits the diner and locates the car that the keys belong to. Opening the trunk, "it" is revealed to be an M60 machine gun with ammunition. Walt looks around cautiously, then puts his bag in with the gun and slams the trunk shut. Summary After returning home from a busy day, Walt returned home and disposed of all evidence from the pipe bomb and Lily of the Valley poison. Walt Jr. and Skyler returned home and although Jr. was excited that Gus's death meant Hank would be labeled a hero, Skyler was terrified of her murderous husband. As Walt took a drink of a celebratory whiskey he remembered the security cameras inside the meth lab. Hank and Steven Gomez surveyed the charred remains of Gus' superlab, noting that it was identical to Gale Boetticher's designs. Gomez said the corpses (who were shot by Walt) were unidentifiable due to the fire. Hank notices the remains of the security camera with great interest. In Mexico, Mike fed some chickens outside the temporary medical clinic where he had been recuperating. Gus' doctor told him of Gus' fate and Mike took the cartel's car to go kill Walt. Instead he was intercepted by Walt and Jesse in the desert and after a heated argument they agreed to attempt to destroy the laptop which held footage of them all in the lab. After faking a call to Albuquerque PD Mike found out the laptop was already in the police's evidence locker. Mike and Walt argued about creating a bomb to destroy the laptop when Jesse suggested they use a giant magnet. The three met with Old Joe to purchase a magnet from his junkyard and they hooked it up to 42 car batteries inside a moving truck. Meanwhile, Saul visits Skyler at the Car Wash to inform her that Ted had an accident but was alive. She visited him at the hospital where he was being treated for severe head trauma and was in a spinal neck brace. He promised her that he would never speak a word of the events that transpired. That night, Mike hot-wired the gate into the APD parking lot. Walt and Jesse drove the magnet-equipped truck next to the building and cranked the magnet up to full blast. The guard's computer failed and found the evidence room destroyed by the magnet and sent officers outside to apprehend the crooks but Walt and Jesse escaped with Mike, leaving the truck behind. Mike was dubious that their ploy worked but Walt assured him it worked "because I said so." The police officers cleaned up the evidence room and found account numbers of a bank in the Cayman Islands behind a picture of Gus and Max. Walt visited Saul's office where Saul explained what transpired in regards to Skyler giving Ted $800,000. Saul attempted to sever all ties with Walt but Walt responded "We're done when I say we're done". Walt returned home to a frightened Skyler and told her that he knows what has happened to Ted and that he forgives her. She hesitantly accepted his hug. Credits Main Cast * Bryan Cranston as Walter White * Anna Gunn as Skyler White * Aaron Paul as Jesse Pinkman * Bob Odenkirk as Saul Goodman * Dean Norris as Hank Schrader * Betsy Brandt as Marie Schrader * RJ Mitte as Walter White Jr. * Jonathan Banks as Mike Ehrmantraut Supporting * Larry Hankin as Old Joe * Steven Michael Quezada as Steven Gomez * Christopher Cousins as Ted Beneke * Jim Beaver as Lawson * Monique Candelaria as Lucy * Gail Starr as Nurse * JB Blanc as Barry Goodman Trivia *The episode title "Live Free or Die" refers to New Hampshire's state motto and Walt's mentality about being out from under Gus' and the DEA's thumbs. *Walt's arranging of "52" with bacon mirrors Skyler arranging "50" with turkey bacon in the "Pilot". *Marie does not appear in this episode. *True to other season premiers, the first few seconds of the episode overlap with part of the previous season's finale. **Walt and Jesse witnessing Tuco's wrath. **Reports of the plane crash. **Jesse shooting Gale. *"Live Free or Die" was the series most-watched episode to date, raking in 2.9 million viewers on it's initial airing. Featured Music es:Live Free or Die Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Breaking Bad episodes Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Breaking Bad episodes